Make Me Forget
by degrassibear
Summary: It's time for Eli and Clare to move on.  With a little help the two of them will be happy again in no time right?  Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Okay so this is inspired by the Degrassi Much Music Promo. I hope you guys like it! I'm not sure if it's a one-shot or a story but it all depends on the number of reviews okay? I'm already planning another Eli/Imogene/Clare/Jake story. I love you all!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I started to shake as I walked away from my interview with Clare. I kept my cool through the whole interview but my pills were wearing off and I was on the verge of a break down. I just wish I could forget. Forgetting would make everything okay…wouldn't it?

I called CeCe to inform her I needed to walk for a while. CeCe understood and made sure I knew to take my time. As I walked all I could do was think about Clare. We had so many good times and I had to ruin it by crashing that damn hearse! All I wanted was for her to love me! Was that so much to ask?

My walk led me downtown at the stores across from the Dot. I knew too many people on these streets and I knew they would all stare at my skull cane. I hated being suck a freak but I knew if I had Clare it wouldn't matter. The problem was I didn't have Clare. A piece of me feels like I never did.

I cut through the ally instead of facing the people. I kicked the trash cans as I walked down the alley. I hated feeling this way. I hate how she left me like this even though she knew I needed her.

"Hello there Eli Goldsworthy." My head snapped up at the voice. Imogene. I had met her in school when she auditioned for my play. I barely knew her but she knew all about me. I guess she likes research?

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Imogene smiled, "So that interview with Clare went well didn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "How- how did you know about that?"

Imogene laughed lightly and tugged on her black lace arm warmer, "Everyone knew Eli."

I knew for a fact they didn't but I wasn't in the mood to do this. I took a deep breath, "I should go…"

"No wait. You shouldn't go when you're so worked up…" She warned.

"How do you know I'm worked up?" I asked.

Imogene pressed her hand to my heart causing it to beat faster by nervousness. Imogene nodded, "See, I told you."

"I-I gotta go." I tried to limp off but Imogene got in front of me.

She stepped a little closer than I would be comfortable with. Her hand curled in my hair, "You need to move on Eli. Clare is hurting you and you're letting her. You need to move on…" Imogene pulled her hand from my hair and slowly began walking out of the ally but I stopped her.

I whispered hoarsely, "I want to get over her…"

Imogene turned around and smiled wickedly, "I can help with that." She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and tugged while I tried my best to limp after her.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

When I got home I called out, "Mom I'm home!"

No response. That was weird. My mom didn't work and I didn't think she was volunteering at the Church tonight.

I continued to search through the house but I quickly realized she wasn't home or picking up her phone. Oh well, I never had the house to myself so this would be nice.

As I came back downstairs I heard something slam down on mettle in the kitchen. I suddenly got really nervous. Someone was downstairs….

I ran down the stairs and pulled the clip out of my hair so I could defend myself with something…

A voice rejoiced, "Done!"

"Who's there!" I cried out.

I heard a familiar deep chuckled from the kitchen, "Clare?"

My body began to shake as I tip toed into the kitchen, "Whoever is there I have a knife…."

I walked into the kitchen holding out my hair clip bravely when Jake popped up from behind the counter holding a wrench. He rolled his eyes, "Nice knife"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"W-What are you doing?" I asked Imogene as she pulled at the censors on a jean jacket and a pink hair band in the back of a clothing store across from Little Miss Steaks.

Imogene rolled her eyes, "I'm helping you. Just relax."

I felt nervous. I know CeCe would freak if I got caught stealing especially with a girl I barely knew.

Imogene expertly pulled at the tags for a few more minutes before stuffing the items in her purse and taking my hand. She whispered, "Look casual, come on."

We walked out of the store. Imogene looked just fine as I was a nervous awkward mess. Once we got out and were a few feet away Imogene stopped us, "Okay stop." She pulled the jacket on and put on the head band, "I'm Clare Edwards."

I raised an eyebrow, "How wills this…?"

"Just play along." Imogene warned.

I took a deep breath, "Okay."

Imogene's lips curled into a wicked smile, "I felt sorry for you Eli. I never loved you…"

"That's not true." I spit out like a reflex.

"I never loved you. You suffocated me." She raised an eyebrow.

"I hate you." I whispered.

Imogene nodded, "You what?"

"I hate you." I raised my volume.

"I can't here you." She taunted me.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't…." I trailed off.

Imogene laughed dryly, "That's because your weak Eli…you need me and you know it. You need me and I left you alone to die."

My body started to shake. I had so much anger from the break up and the pills didn't make me feel better. They didn't make me feel. Imogene raised an eyebrow, "I know you still love me….but I never loved you…"

"I HATE YOU!"

A/N: That was Eli's was, how will Jake help Clare move on?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I don't have much to say other than thank you so I will just get on with the story. I love you all!

Oh and instead of special shout outs, I am going to do a question every authors note. Whoever has the best answer will get the chapter dedicated to them. At the end of the story I'll post a special shout out list. Tonight's question:

**What is your favorite Degrassi couple (could exist or be someone you want to see together) also you can say old characters. And why?**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I blushed and put my clip down on the counter. Jake rolled his eyes and gave a dry chuckled, "A hair clip?"

"It was all I had?" I shrugged.

Jake chuckled again, "You're mom is out with my dad. She left some money for you if you want to order a pizza. I'm going to get out of your hair."

I would be lying if I said I didn't think Jake wasn't attractive. And my mom did say to reach out to them….

Jake grabbed his tool box and brushed past me. I stopped him, "Wait!"

Jake turned, "Yes?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Do you maybe….want to stay?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah that would be cool."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"That was great Eli!" Imogene exclaimed as we walked down the street. I nodded but I was still a little shaky.

"Wait." She stopped in front of a trash can. She threw out the clothes she stole.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She shrugged and kept walking, "Dumping the evidence."

I nodded. Imogene pulled a pair of cat ears out of her bag, "Ah much better."

I chuckled, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Sure."

I raised an eyebrow, "H-how did you know all that stuff? About Clare and I…?"

"It's obvious Eli, everyone knows. Clare's friend Bandari probably told everyone. That girl has quite the mouth." She said confidently.

It still didn't seem right to me. Clare wouldn't let Alli spread these things….at least not the Clare I know. But maybe…maybe I never knew Clare that well at all.

"I know what you're thinking Eli. You don't think sweet Clare would betray you. Don't think that way. You know she was just using you." Imogene stopped us.

She gave me a deep stare, "Don't let her in your head Eli. She's killing you and you're letting her."

This was getting ridiculous, "Imogene I think I should go…"

"No!" She stopped me, "You need me Eli….you know you do. Do you think your parents will understand? Do you think they can see this was all Clare's fault? No. They love Clare. They probably think you're crazy. Don't they?"

I remembered the talk I had with my dad and she was right. My parents sent me to a therapist because they think I need professional help. Like I'm a rat that needs to be studied and analyzed. "So what do we do now?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"So pizza or Chinese?" I asked Jake as we sat down awkwardly on the couch.

Jake shrugged, "Whatever is fine with me."

"Um okay." I blushed as I noticed Jake was staring at me with this grin. It wasn't anything like Eli's smirk but it was really kind of cute.

I reached forward for a pizza and a Chinese takeout menu, "What looks good?"

Jake grabbed a menu from me, "The Chinese place is half priced tonight, why don't we do that and we can use the extra money for dessert at the Dot?"

I smiled, "I think that sounds perfect."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I took Imogene home for the night. We went out to see a horror movie and we got some food. She's cool? I think? She's no Clare but I think that's good for me.

When I got home I was an hour late from my curfew. CeCe stopped me at the door, "Where have you been young man! Your father and I were so worried!"

I shrugged, "I was with a girl."

My mom's face grew excited, "A girl! Was it….?"

"No it wasn't." I had a feeling she thought it might have been Clare.

CeCe shook her head, "Eli you can't start acting out like this. Baby boy we want you to get better but you have to follow our plan-"

I cut her off, "Our plan! This is my life and it's not my fault Clare came in and fucked it up!"

"Don't use that langue Eli, go upstairs. I know I've always tried to be cool mom but maybe that's time to change." She warned.

I chuckled wickedly, "Change all you want. I need some air." And I walked out the front door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I stole a few glances at Jake as he ate his honey chicken. I couldn't help that I was really attracted to him. But I didn't want to become a pervert.

After another few minutes Jake set down his food, "So your parents are getting divorced?" He asked, his tone laced with concern.

I nodded, "Yeah…I guess your dad told you?"

Jake nodded and gave a weak smile, "I know I'm probably not your favorite person in the world but I get it, so if you need a friend I'm here okay?"

Wow. I wasn't expecting that, "Thanks but I don't like to think of it. I guess I always hoped if I didn't think about it or talk about it would just…."

"Disappear?" He offered. I nodded as he went on, "I was the opposite. I tried to get my parents to go to counseling. I tried talking to them, I even invited the pastor over for dinner. Let me tell you we still could never go back to that Church."

I frowned, "And it didn't help?"

Jake shook his head and laughed, "Obviously not, well not for them. Sometimes I guess it's best to let them mind their business. The divorce, well it's happening so it's better to deal with it instead of running away. But that's just my onion."

I nodded, "But what if the divorce is against everything they raised me on?"

"How so?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip. Jake wasn't a stranger but still these things were private….but I was comfortable with him. It was nice, "My dad. He cheated on my mom…more than once. I was always told divorce was wrong and you could work out your problems. I just feel so stupid for ever thinking that way." I looked down.

Jake pushed gently on my chin, "its not stupid Clare. It's how you were raised. I guess I just think if everything our parents told us was fake why should we live by their standards?"

I stuttered, "W-what are you saying?"

Jake shrugged, "I'm saying, relax. Let's go have fun tonight. Our parents are aren't they?"

"My mom wouldn't want me to leave the house, you shouldn't even be here. I-I should go." I got up off the couch but Jake caught my arm, "Clare. This is your house."

"Oh." I whispered, "Well you should go…"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Come on, we'll have fun…."

"Peer pressure?" I rolled my eyes.

Jake nodded, "Sure? Why should you follow the rules if your parents can't stick by them?"

I bit my bottom lip. My mom would go ballistic if I left the house. But…Jake had a point….I took a deep breath as a fire took over my eyes, "I'll go get my purse."

A/N: Reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! Guys I'm so sorry! I have been really busy lately with school. I love you all for reviewing me! I want you all to know I am always here though. I message with a few of you on here every day and I check my account at least three times a day for messages, so if you just want to talk, shoot me a message. Also, I'm on AIM and sometimes if I am working on a chapter I'll send you a little teaser from it. My AIM account is missblueyedclare be really careful about spelling because I only use one e for blueyed. Once again I am so sorry! Review please!

**Also That Summer has 499 reviews so it won't be updated until one more person reviews, so press the pretty blue button please? I love you guys!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"I can't believe you brought me to a club!" I shrieked in a light tone as Jake showed the bouncer his fake ID.

He gave me a chuckle and flashed that smile that made my heart melt, "It's fun! Come on, just let lose, even if it's only for tonight…"

I rolled me eyes, "Peer pressure again?"

Jake smiled, "Of course." He stepped closer so his tall skinny form hovered over me. I smelled his forest cologne as his hot breath tickled my neck, "Come on, just let go…."

I bit my bottom lip. This was a bad idea. We should go home. But…I looked at all the people dancing and drinking and they all looked so happy. Why shouldn't I have a little fun for once? Maybe just one night…

I turned to Jake and nodded firmly, "Okay. Let's go have some fun, just for tonight."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I have never walked out like that. Never. Even after Julia died. Never.

My mom called my phone endlessly for a while so I turned it off. I just wanted to get out of my head for a bit. I didn't want to be an ass but I didn't want to be the perfect son tonight either. So I left.

I knew Imogen lived close by so I figured maybe she might be up for company…or she would bruletly rejecting me. Either one seemed better than going home at this point.

I picked up my pace as I walked across the road. The weather was bad tonight and I didn't want it to start raining. Lucky for me I looked up and spotted Imogen's house at the end of the block. She told me her parents were pretty normal and she inherited all the crazy genes so I figured the house was her when I saw the crazy mail box with homemade cat ears she told me about.

I chuckled and pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing her number. She answered quickly, "Eli?"

"Hey Imogen!" I said.

"Whats up?" She asked.

I looked up at her window, "I was wondering if you wanted some company…?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Edwards, let's dance." Jake asked, but it sounded more like a statement. He didn't drink which I liked. Eli usually had a few beers if we did something like this but never enough to get drunk.

I felt Jake's toned arms wrap around my waist and he gave me a squeeze. I giggled and held his arms tight to me, "You. Me. Dance. Now."

"Caveman." I whispered.

Jake chuckled and nudged my ear, "Come on."

I giggled and locked my fingers with Jake as he pulled me onto the floor. A part of me was uncomfortable because I knew what kind of dancing happened at clubs but I knew Jake and I knew he'd respect me…so I guess it's okay.

He immediately pulled my back against his front, "Ever done this before?" He asked.

I shook my head nervously, "N-No…"

"Here, let's try something different first then, baby steps." Jake spun me around and pulled me close. His hands locked with mine, "Just move your hips, everything will come naturally. We're out to have fun, so just have fun with it."

I smiled and nodded. My hips began to sway to the beat of the music and the electricity began to pump in my body. I was starting to get the hang of it so Jake brought me back to our original position, "That's it Clare"

His hands traveled down my sides, causing my heart to beat erratically as his body moved with mine. His course hands settled down on my hips and he gave them a squeeze, "You look amazing tonight." He whispered. I felt my cheeks heat up as my heart began to pump. The last time I felt this good was with….Eli.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"What are you doing here!" Imogen shrieked at me as she pulled me up her stairs. She looked adorable in her art brush shorts and her cat tee shirt. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her eyes sort of sparkled. She was cute, a different cute from Clare, but she was cute.

I smiled as we stepped into her room. It was a complete reflection of her. There were tons of bright colors and painting that she did on the wall. There were some photos of her at the daycare she volunteers at, showing kids how to paint. It was really innocent but sweet.

"I like it." I mentioned as I examined one of the paintings.

She blushed, "I'm glad, I don't have people over too often…."

"Why not?" I asked. Her place was nice and she was a sweet girl.

She shrugged and flopped down on her bean bag. That's right, no bed, one giant bean bag and a few random small ones around the room. She had a few mirrors, colored frames, she had a closet with a purple door and no desk, she had a fuzzy table though.

"I don't have many friends." She pulled her green and orange blanket over her body. "Toss me those socks."

I looked to my left and saw a pair of blue fuzzy socks. I walked over and kneeled down on the floor before slipping the socks on her feet and tickling them slightly. She giggled, "Stop!"

I chuckled and flopped down next to her, "Well I'll be your friend."

She smiled, "Thanks. Why are you here anyways? It's late."

"I can go, if it bothers your parents, or you…?" Though I didn't want her to kick me out.

She shook her head, "They don't care."

"Well my parents were on my case about being late." I informed her.

"So you just ran away?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

She leaned over and hit my on the head with her fire red pillow, "Very mature Eli. You can't just run away from your problems or your parents or even your feelings for Clare."

"What? I thought you were on my side! You were the one who tried to help me get over Clare!"

She nodded, "I know, but I know that you love her and I can't magically make your feelings go away through dress up and yelling Eli. You need to face your problems and you need to talk. To your parents, to your therapist…to Clare. And until you do you'll be going through hell trying to deal with it, so just talk to them. Okay?"

I stood up, "Oh no. Clare hates me. My parents think I'm nuts and you. You're a bitch." And I left but not without seeing the sadness that cascaded over her sweet innocent little face. Fuck.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"You were great in there Clare, I never expected Saint Clare to be so good at grinding." Jake teased. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and lead me on the path back home.

We had been grinding for the past hour and I was surprised how tired I was. Apparently it took a lot of energy to grind like that. It was fun though, I forgot about my parents and I really just had fun. It was refreshing in a way and I liked that. I liked it a lot.

Jake kissed my temple, "I think we should do this again, I really had a good night."

"I did too. Thanks, it really got me out of my head." I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, but he caught me by the waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with force. Our tongue fought for domince over the other as his hand trailed down to my lower back, daring to rub the unhidden flesh of my hip. When we broke we both locked eyes, "Wow."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Jake took me out for coffee after we went to the club. We talked and laughed and flirted we even shared a scone. It was so nice to just take a break, I can see now why he does this all the time. It's fun.

Anyways, we agreed to come back to my place and wait until my mom was home. He didn't feel comfortable letting me walk home by myself in the dark and I figured we could just wait until his dad could drive him back.

The house was dark when we arrived. I thought we had left the kitchen light on when we left.

"Do things seem off to you?" I asked him as we removed our coats. I flicked on a light and I heard a loud thump hit the floor.

I froze and Jake held me back, "Stay behind me." We walked cautiously into the kitchen. I was expecting to find a guy in all black trying to steal my television so it was a shock when we found our parents. My mom was on the couch with make out hair and Glen was on the ground shirtless.

"Mom!" I shrieked.

Her eyes widened, "Hey kids…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

We spent the whole night arguing. Apparently since she was divorced it was normal for her to do these things. So as long as my virginity stayed intact and I didn't think much about her post marital desires everything was okay. God, who would want to have sex with my mother, I get shivers just at the thought.

I took the bus to school. Eli used to drive me but after we broke up my parents would do it. I didn't want to see my mom this morning let alone make it through ten minutes of awkward small talk.

When I got to school I found Jake waiting by my locker. I smiled and blushed, "Hey."

Jake chuckled and pulled me clothes for a kiss but I pushed him off, "We'll get in trouble!"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care." He pulled me back but I playfully pushed him off again.

He chuckled, "What happened to rebellious Edwards?"

I rolled my eyes, "She was up all night and I'm not in the mood right now."

He nodded with concern. "Are you okay? I know last night wasn't the ideal situation to come home to."

"No, it wasn't. It was awkward and I'm really disappointed in my mom. What about you?" I asked, remembering his father took part in the actions.

"I'm okay, I'm a big boy Clare, my dad does this a lot."

"Oh really?" I asked.

He nodded, "You just get used to it."

"I will NOT get used to this, my mom will not become that women." I warned as I threw my books in my locker.

"I know Clare, come on, let's take off, we both need a break. What do you say?" He gave me a puppy dog face.

I bit my bottom lip as I thought. Skipping could be fun. And we both deserved a break, "Okay, let's do it."

He smiled and we walked out the doors. As we walked through the parking lot I noticed Eli's hearse. Eli was in it. He was sprawled out on the floor practically drowning in…vodka bottles?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate. I have had a really shitty week, but life goes on. I hope all of you lovelies are doing well. I really want to meet you guys so IM me or hit me up on tumbr or tweet me my twitter is **degrassibear** my tumblr is **degrassibear(dot)tumblr(dot)com** and my aim is **missblueyedclare** be sure to watch the E's. Thanks guys

**Also, I want to build a little on my twitter so the first ten to tweet me will receive a special shout out **

**Also, check out MadameDegrassi4587's story 45 Things We Do Together and review her like hell because she's amazing!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Oh Eli!" I could not stop the mother like passion flow when I saw Eli on the floor of his hearse surrounded in vodka bottles. He looked like he got hit by a bus. I ran over to his hearse, pushing my bag to Jake.

"Clare wait up!" Jake called. I was about to pound on Eli's window but Jake caught my fist, "Hey! Hang on a sec, he looks hung over, just leave him alone."

I could not believe Jake was seriously saying this. I looked over at him in disbelief, "Are you serious? Jake he could be hurt and he needs air, god knows how long he's been in this car."

Jake tried to stop me again but I shoved him off, "Just go Jake."

"Cl-"I cut him off from protesting, "Tell my mom I'll be home late. I'll see you later." I sighed.

Jake frowned, "I'm sorry."

I nodded a little more sympathetic, "I'll just see you later."

Jake nodded and left me to Eli.

I softly pounded on the door. Eli moaned lightly and tried to sit up but he fell back down, "Oh Eli."

Eli sat back up and he looked around in shock. He mutter a few strands of profanity before he rubbed his eyes and rolled down the window, "C-Clare?"

I smiled weakly, "Hey…what happened?"

Eli looked around at the bottles and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through a few texts and muttered before sighing, "Have you seen Imogen? I owe her an apology…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Hey it's Eli, look I'm sorry about last night, just call me back, please?" I closed my phone as Clare came back to my car. She found me on the floor a while ago and my head hurt like fuck. She was kind to me. Clare even went to get us coffee's from the Dot.

When I saw the blue eyed girl approaching I noticed her hands were full. She was holding two cups of coffee, a bag from The Dot and a bag from a drug store. It looked heavy so despite my huge ass headache I got out of the care to help her, "Hey let me help."

Clare smiled at me, "Thank you." And she handed me the coffees. I smiled, "Did you go on a shopping spree?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "No, I just got us some stuff. After watching my dad a few times I know the perfect hangover cure"

"Saint Clare knows a hangover cure? Scandalous." I chuckled.

Clare rolled her eyes and she pulled out a bottle of water and some pills for me, "Here, it should help a bit and I have bagels."

I smiled and graciously took the pills from her, "You didn't have to do all of this."

Clare nodded, "I know, but I wanted to."

We sat there for a while, just eating, not talking. I was surprised Clare wasn't getting on my case about getting drunk but I surprisingly saw her give me a few sympathetic glances.

Clare gave me another look, "So what happened?"

I shrugged, "I went to see Imogene, things well….things got messy and I remember going to that store on the corner of fifth and violet. But that's all I remember…"

"Oh Eli…" Clare put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly and she frowned. She was about to remove her hand but I took it in mine and held it tight. Clare didn't pull back.

I sighed, "Therapy hasn't been good. My parents treat me like I should be hospitalized and I miss you."

Clare took a breath and nodded. I think she was trying to take in what I said. I waited until her soft pink lips moved, "I'm sorry therapy isn't helping. Eli I miss you too, but I needed time."

Her statement caught me off guard. She said something I couldn't ignore, "Needed?"

Clare nods, "I've had my time, but seeing you like this only made me want to comfort you and help you."

"So I'm your charity case!" I defended.

Clare shook her head, "No! Of course not Eli, I just miss you. I miss being about to take care of you when you needed me and I miss you taking care of me when I needed you. I miss having someone I could always count on."

"What about Jake?" I questioned, everyone knew they had been hanging out.

Clare shook her head, "He was fun, but just a distraction. I could see myself going out with him for a while but we could never be serious…his dad is kind of banging my mom."

I frowned when I caught a glimpse of Clare's face. I could see disappointment and hurt in her eyes. She sighed softly. I squeezed her hand lightly, "Hey don't worry about it okay? It's probably just a phase."

Clare handed me a bagel and he took one out for herself, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter, she can do what she wants."

I sighed, "So you've had all of your time…what now?"

She shrugged, "Well I don't know, what do you want?"

I smirked at her, probably the first time I've smirked in a long time, "I think you know exactly what I want…"

Clare bit her bottom lip as we both leaned in. My lips were so close to hers until she shoved me back, "Oh my God your breath!"

I couldn't help but chuckled, "Sorry…the vodka isn't the best for kissing."

Clare giggled, "How about we get you home? You can brush your teeth and I can go tell CeCe that you've got my support and things are going to get better?"

I smiled at her, "So I have your support?"

Clare nodded and she brought our hands to her mouth, "Could you give me a few minutes though? I think I should tell Jake…"

I sighed, "He won't win you back?"

Clare shook her head, "I love you, not Jake, don't worry."

I nodded, "Promise?"

Clare kissed my cheek, "I promise."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Sorry for the short, its finals week so I will be very busy. But I promise the next chapter might have a little lemony action…so please review?


End file.
